mowfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and Tricks
There are some things that can make the game a little easier. - When fighting NPCs (non-player characters, aka mobs, monsters, etc) such as wild boar, bears, and especially wild elephants, horse thieves and berzerkers... make sure you are fightng on grassland squares, not the tree squares or sand squares... watch the youtube video tutorial on how to do the tree trick so your hero receives the least amount of damage while your archers fire from a protected spot. youtube video here - When you are in a fight you can hotkey units by selecting the units you want to hotkey and pressing ctrl + number, during the fight you will be able to select those units by pressing the key. For example if you select your pikeman and press ctrl +1 then if during the fight you need to quickly withdraw the pikemen without accidently selecting the hero too, you can just press 1. - Dont forget to learn the hotkeys for your skills during battle. the letter associated with each skill is located on the pic of that skill. If you talk in chat, you must hit ESC then reselect your hero to get hotkey control again. - Spend all your resources before aging up, evolution maxes out your resources except Gold. Sell your resources into Gold or load your heroes up (Max 10,000) before aging up. - When you send your hero to a collection point, add extra food to your hero so you don't have to walk back and forth from your city. - Remember that you can plunder cities in other countries regardless of their age (except Savage). The "have to be of your same age" rule applies only within your own country. - Getting a purple hero is one of the most desireable things in the game, upgrade your tavern as soon as possible and smartly. When your tavern finishes upgrading, the heroes refresh. Try to time this. - Currently, collection takes 1 hour from your hero and gives necessary ore needed for guild donations. Invest your hero's time wisely and also send him to a level 10 lair for a chance to find a skill scroll every 15 minutes or other mill material. (1% drop rate). Better scrolls are found in higher level lairs. - Pay careful attention to the ground the enemy NPC stands on. Grasslands allow you to do the Tree trick, other battlegrounds are not as easy. See youtube search results for "tree trick Ministry of War" to watch the tree trick in action. Use archers or troops with ranged assault. - Arcadian Ladder also has safe spots. See the section in this Wiki about Arcadian Ladder or view youtube videos for "ministry of war ladder safe spots" to watch how it's done. - Being farmed by a higher level? Take the follow steps *Spend your resources *Put spare gold on merchants *Never leave an army worth more then your resources in defense *Put army-less heroes in defense and run around until the timer is zero, he will lose the attack on your castle. - Hero healing has a 2 minute interval - Initial spirituality gain is 6 - every 26 conversion levels your missionary gains you get +1 spiritual power - troops returning to city without food go slower. Game shortcut key There are many shortcut keys in online games, which can help players operate the game better and more conveniently. Basic Operation: Left-click on the map and drag the scene, and you can also use the method to select your troops in the battlefield. Roll your mouse to zoom in or out the scene. Shortcut Key: 1. Double click: double click a unit to select all the same units in the current scene. 2. shift: HP show or block the building name/HP of all the units in the battlefield 3. ctrl: incorporate a group of troops into the target troops 4. ctrl + number key: use ctrl + number key to arrange the troops after selecting the troops. 5. WASD/↑←↓→: move the scene, available to inner and outer city and world map. 6. Key C: Player Information 7. Key M: World Map 8. Key R: Ranking List 9. Key L: Tasks 10 Key P: Mail 11. Key I: Event Information 12. Key F: Friend List 13. Key K: Guild '- Exodus Cards' When trying to use an Exodus card it's important to remember that you cannot simply "use" the card or activate the exodus from your treasure box. To engage an exodus you need to first halt any production in your city, this may include halting upgrades to buildings, troop recruitment, research and also recalling any heroes, merchants and/or missionaries. After this is completed you can now find the location you wish to move your city to. Find you 2x2 territory (the larger squares of land's grid) you wish to move your city to and click it. Once clicked you now have the option to "Transfer City." If you have done everything correctly your city will be instantly transferred to this new location. A common problem players have with the Exodus card is that they encounter a range limitation. First, you cannot move your civ to a different race/country, your exodus has to be within your current race/country. You can move freely through the regions within a certain range. Snail Games has yet to comment on how far you can move a city exactly, but in most cases you won't encounter this problem. In the unlikely event you can't move your city as far as you had hoped, you can use multiple Exodus cards and move your city as far as you would like as long as it's within your current race/country.